


[Podfic] Master And Servant

by dodificus



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something going wrong at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Master And Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Master and Servant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965) by [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy). 



**Length:** 9:32

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 10.2 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104309.zip)

 

Originally posted May 13th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/305248.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
